


是你先摸我的屁股的

by barbiedollisundercontrol



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiedollisundercontrol/pseuds/barbiedollisundercontrol
Summary: 罗杰泰勒摸了布莱恩梅的屁股。





	是你先摸我的屁股的

不是第一次有人问BrianMay他和RogerTaylor的关系，不是说他们的平淡友谊出现了令人担忧问题，而是那些来看Gig的年轻姑娘，虽然那里面里大部分人想和Roger睡觉小部分人想和Brian睡觉，还有更小的部分在演出结束后抓住他兴奋地询问他和Roger的关系还说了些ship他和Roger的话，脸上带着可疑的红晕。

“你们看起来关系真好，真是亲昵啊。”Brian听到这种话的时候第一反应是想反驳，他和Roger只是因为乐队才认识的朋友，甚至完全算不上无所不知的密友，就像一对距离颇远的兄弟，不存在交心的可能。但是又想到他们住在一起，共同拥有一辆厢式货车，空闲时间都泡在一起排练，出去玩也总是和Roger一起。Brian挠了挠发量颇多的后脑，“呃，可能确实是。”不知道为什么他说完以后那两三个女孩开始捂着嘴低声讨论起来，时不时抬起头用发光的眼神扫描他。

我信仰的神啊这些姑娘是不是傻子。Brian这样想着，但他依然给她们买了酒，然后找了个借口脱身回后台收拾东西，接下来的一周是他的实验室周，他要赶在今晚回到学校。通常在演出结束后他就找不到Roger的人，八成这人搂上一个姑娘不知道上哪里鬼混去了，剩下两成是这人搂着两个姑娘不知道上哪鬼混去了。但是今天Brian居然破天荒看见他在驾驶座上，放下了椅背把腿架在方向盘上，百无聊赖地躺着。

金发的鼓手看上去要无聊地从头上冒出一朵花来，Brian挑了一下眉打算不动声色，毕竟他不想变成对朋友私生活指指点点的那种人。他坐进副驾驶，Roger的椅子就弹起来，他就像炮弹发射一样迅猛地坐起来，行云流水地发动柴油车，他总算摘掉了他心爱的墨镜，对着Brian没好气地翻了半个白眼，“你收拾真慢。”Brian对Roger的没耐心已经习以为常，“我遇到了两三个姑娘就留下来说了两句话。”

Roger吹了声口哨，“两三个姑娘？那你今晚运气不错啊，你和我说一声我就不等你了。”听他的口气好像我才是更受欢迎的那一个了，Brian撇了撇嘴，“我觉得她们对我并没兴趣，反而一直在问我们的关系是不是很亲密，还要把我们运到哪里去，说了什么船什么的。”

深夜的公路很空，他们载着一箱锵锵咣咣的鼓，四平八稳地前进，月亮低垂在他们的前方，仿佛是他们开在通往月亮的唯一道路上。Roger突然平白无故地踩了一脚刹车，May猝不及防往前冲了一下回过头刚想质疑同伴的开车技术，却在黑暗里对上那一双蓝色大眼时一瞬间失去了语言的壁垒，他又想起那些女孩描述的亲昵关系，心脏像崴了一下突然地抽疼。“什么送来送去坐什么船啊，你在胡说八道什么？”Roger突然大笑起来，车子又开始发动，他的笑声被Brian打开的车载录音机盖过去。

Brian有点生气，Roger总是不拿他的话当回事，“反正我也不明白，我只是复述了一遍事实。”他保持着双手在胸口抱住手臂的防御姿态就像他大部分时间做的那样，Roger不喜欢他这种姿态，他对BrianMay的性格里尖锐刻薄具有攻击性的那一部分有着恨得牙痒的喜欢与暗自痴迷。

“要是我们走红以后去冰岛演出就能坐船去了。”Roger觉得Brian描述的船不船的事很有意思，他听说冰岛有一片海域可以坐着小游轮在冰山之间穿梭还能看见极光，那些冰山浮出水面的部分只有一个尖角，但是水下的体积却大到无法测量，他时不时侧过脸偷偷瞄着Brian的侧脸，看着他蓬松的拉直失败的黑发堆在耳际，看着他高挺的曲线优美的雕塑一样的鼻梁，他想自己拥有的暗不见天日的情感就像海面下的冰山部分，在日积月累里生长，挤压他的胃袋和喉管让他有时呼吸吞咽艰难无比。

“我们当然会先坐船去美国巡演，那里才是摇滚明星最应该去的市场。”Brian嗤笑了一声，他换了个更惬意的坐姿，露出了一点笑容，白日梦时间开始了，他们要在美国巡演，在麦迪逊广场花园连开两个晚上的演唱会，沿途的长廊上贴满写着他们姓名的海报。这不可能是百万英镑的故事，发生的概率却像百万英镑一样艰难，特别是当他们的主唱开始多次缺席他们现在的gig并且透露出要离开的意向后。不过生活就是靠着一点做梦的甜头支撑下去不是吗，哪怕那点渺小的甜头像一朵飘在舌尖上的雪花一样瞬间就融化了。

Roger又兴奋了起来，他欢呼了一声狠踩下油门，他喜欢开快车的感觉，就像在路上飞，理论上来讲任何和飞相关的事他都很喜欢，如果不是因为他糟糕的视力和财政情况，他可能已经是机长Taylor先生了。在这个夜晚将要结束的时候，Brian听见Roger对着手表念了一句，“还好不是太晚，不然你明天实验室的课又要迟到了。”太奇怪了，Roger没有喝醉没有磕嗨没有带女孩回家居然记得明天我要去实验课？Brian觉得最近怪事实在是太多了。

太奇怪了。

RogerTaylor开始把手放在他屁股上的时候，这也是BrianMay的第一反应。男孩之间勾肩搭背搂搂抱抱并不代表什么，肢体接触说到底是亲密关系的表现，男人之间就算是真的互相抚摸有的时候也不能说明什么，用下半身思考的动物对这些丝丝缕缕的关系并不能理清，或者说并不是真正在意。

在运动场上在都是荷尔蒙和激素的臭味混在汗液里互相碰撞的时候，男孩们的举动也会不拘小节，在乐队里在舞台上在激烈的情感需要宣泄的时候，亲密的举动并不是件值得挂怀的事情，他也经常和Tim拱在一起共用一个话筒。但是Roger是个打鼓的，他永远坐在后面，和他隔开了一段距离，私下里他们就算一起住也对彼此的私人领域毫无兴趣，事实上Brian还暗自担心不小心在Roger的房门口看见些不该看的。

就像他一直供认不讳的那样，他和Roger是不太亲密的那种朋友，肢体接触上也不太亲密。

但是就最近，在酒吧或者排练室或者后台，Roger经常看见他都会凑过来打个招呼，以拍一下他的屁股的方式。一开始Brian以为他只是想恶作剧一下吓他一跳，毕竟在这个小乐队里他和Roger确实时常针锋相对，以擅长吵架吵到翻脸不认人出名。如果只是这么简单就好了，有那么一次，Brian甚至觉得Roger是不是捏一下他的屁股，那只恶魔之手就伸到他的后面不经意地触碰到他扁平的臀部，他确实没有一个形状优美的好屁股。那只邪恶的手在他的屁股上短暂的停留一下然后隔着布料轻轻地捏了一下，又从他的屁股上滑开。

他没有一个好屁股，但是不代表他没有屁股，他的屁股感官一切正常，在Roger拍打过他的屁股以后他的手还要逗留一会，在他的小手离开以后Brian甚至还能感觉到那一块地方残留着Roger手的触觉。他抬头看Roger，对方还是半睁着他的大眼睛看起来像一只慵懒地没有睡饱的猫，顶着一头金色的凌乱短发，伸出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇，他的表情一切如常，甚至用他天赐的金属嗓问好，“早啊Bri，我的咖啡呢？”

Brian觉得自己简直疑惑地快要爆炸了，他身边的Tim也没有露出任何异常的表情，这只是一个普通的令人厌恶的周一早晨，所有人都挂着睡眠不足的黑眼圈，也许是他想得太多过度解读了，这完全不是什么性骚扰，Roger不是会对队友做猥琐事的怪胎。“早上好，Rog，在后面的桌子上，没有奶和糖。”Brian努力平复自己的语气，确保他给了Roger一个星期一早晨微笑。

Roger打了个哈欠，迷迷瞪瞪去拿自己的咖啡，Brian第一次觉得Roger身上有股好闻的香味，很淡的茉莉花香，也许是香波的味道，他的头发看起来也很柔软，不像自己，一旦不打理就会变成一颗爆炸的钢丝球。今天真是奇怪的一天，从早上开始，他的生活里RogerTaylor的浓度就已经如此之高。

有的时候Brian也希望自己不是神经敏感的人，但是他就是很在意，这种不必要的不恰当的肢体接触持续了一段时间以后，他开始越来越在意Roger，一个无关紧要的眼神，RogerTaylor衬衫敞开时候露出的肚脐眼，笑起来的时候一排整齐的牙齿，Roger的眼睫毛很长，喝牛奶的时候在嘴唇上留下的一圈奶渍，这些他平日里熟视无睹的东西开始变得扎眼。

他的室友，他的乐队伙伴他的漂亮朋友，Smile乐队里长得好看的鼓手变成了Brian心上的一个疙瘩，一个被虫子咬过以后迅速肿起来的鼓包，每时每刻都在发痒胀痛。他甚至担心，再这样下去就算Roger什么都不做，这个肿包也会自己先溃烂发炎让他咬牙切齿。

Brian在努力保持清醒，Roger绝对不会对他有非分之想，他每天都带不同的女孩回家，像个欲求不满的泰迪一样操天日地。Brian甚至反思了自己，他确信女人柔软细腻波涛汹涌的胸部对他来说仍然有吸引力，他也喜欢女孩紧翘的有弹性的屁股。过去他不太喜欢和Roger交流他们睡女孩的体验，事实上他们并不经常分享情感生活，但是现在Brian开始想找机会和Roger谈谈这方面的问题，鉴于Roger奇异的打招呼方式他想，也许他也应该礼尚往来一下？

他和一个从live house带回家的女孩做爱，着了魔似的打了一下那女孩的屁股，那块饱满圆润的臀肉就仿佛在他手心轻微的弹了一下回应他，那女孩，一头金色的长发，有一双和Roger极度相似的眼睛，不过比Roger胖一些。她从喉咙里发出一声婉转甜腻的呻吟，叫了他一声Daddy，他不喜欢和陌生女孩接吻，但是这次他很受用，他低下头亲了亲女孩的眉骨，夸她做得好，是个好女孩。

第二天不知道为什么Roger像搭错了神经一样在晚餐的时候提起这事，他拿着一盘自己的土豆泥炖蔬菜啃着一块可颂面包拿Brian打趣，“你昨天带回来的那个女孩，我今天早晨碰到了。你居然喜欢那样女学生一样的？她是还穿着制服？她成年了吗？”Roger难得没有白天的时候戴上他最爱的墨镜，所以Brian可以清楚地看见他脸上的戏虐挪揄。

“成年了。可能她就是喜欢穿制服吧。你什么时候对我的私生活感兴趣了Rog？”今天食堂做了他喜欢的通心粉配蘑菇酱，Brian饿坏了关注点都在食物上，他心情不是很好，因为在实验室和导师吵了一架。说实话他已经不记得那个女孩到底长什么样了，他只记得那双和Roger极度相似的眼睛，湛蓝的玻璃珠子，就像玻璃球游戏里让人越陷越深的谜团，所谓的清澈见底只是假象。

“她说她喊了你Daddy结果你和她说做得好，你们结束的时候你还说了谢谢，她都害怕你会在做爱结束以后给她打分，梅先生。”Roger似乎对自己的食物完全不感兴趣，他像一只骄傲自满的雄孔雀不知深厚地Brian摇起自己的花枝招展的尾巴，他扬起下巴吊儿郎当地笑着。Brian觉得今天自己似乎太容易被激怒了。

“可以结束这个话题了吗？我根本不在意那个女孩是怎么说怎么想的。我不是你，我不是对自己操了几个女孩津津乐道的情圣。”Brian甚至没有停下咀嚼，他一边口不择言地攻击Roger一边还在想着实验室的事。

Roger似乎被激怒了，他不再嬉笑，反而眯起眼睛竖起身上的倒刺，“你说什么呢，我喜欢每个女孩我只是喜欢女孩。”

“然后就对着所有投怀送抱的女孩解开了裤链？你不是喜欢每个女孩，你只是单纯的不会喜欢任何人的烂人。”Brian头都没抬一下，他总能和Roger吵起来，任何人的差异是如此的巨大，仿佛他和Roger之间的裂痕不是一条缝，而是世界上最深的海沟。

“Brian，”Roger叫了一声，他的音调已经变低，甚至有些他自己都不曾察觉的颤抖，Brian抬起头，他想Roger已经被他激怒了，这一切要无休无止地展开了。结果迎面而来的是Roger盘子里的肉汁拌蔬菜和土豆泥，那温热咸腥的汤水顺着他的脸滑到他的脖子弄脏了他的衬衫领口，就像点燃了引线，现在的Brian距离爆发只是时间长短的问题，所有的一切，所有的一切堆在一起引燃了讲文明懂礼貌的好好先生。“你知道我什么？你知道什么你就敢这样说我？”

“我为什么不知道，我和你住在一起，我知道你做的一切。”Brian抹了一把脸，他不想在公共场合和Roger吵架，只能喊他出去说，但是Roger像屁股粘在椅子上一样不愿意动弹，Brian想这个赖皮现在怎么还能和他赌气。他扯起Roger的手腕把他往外拉，Roger不断在和他推搡着，但是抵不过吉他手手劲大得很。Roger想他今天又要和失去理智的博士在读先生打架了吗？

他们走到他们那辆车旁边，Roger还在活动自己被Brian抓疼的手腕，他承认是因为自己在嫉妒，他听见那个女孩说Brian吻了她说她做得好的时候快要被嫉妒的黑水淹没，Brian不应该对一个从外面带进来的陌生女孩那么好，却对他的存在完全无视。Brian就是这样一个烂好人，他对谁都很好，总是能够为别人着想，他把自己的喜爱关心分成了无数等分，分给每一个人。Roger Taylor永远只是他众多朋友中的一个，他永远不是特殊的那一个，Brian永远不会对他多好一点点，就算他挑逗Brian，打他的屁股，Brian也只会毫无察觉毫无反应。Roger忍受不下去了，他从来没被这么对待过，Brian完全无视了他。

他看着那双深琥珀色的眼睛总是感到苦涩充盈了胸膛让他无法动弹，却又在下一刻燃起情欲焦灼的希望之火，他像每天不断被头顶砸下的巨石打落山底又在下一刻燃起意志的西西弗斯，每天与火柴一样纤细孱弱的希望相依为命，却又畏手畏脚得不敢点燃，这完全是RogerTaylor的相反面，他有的时候也真想给自己来上一拳，把自己的鼻梁打断，血糊糊的疼也许能让他清醒。或许他自己才是罪魁祸首，他不应该这样喜欢Brian，就是单纯的这个傻逼不太值得，或者他不应该这样破坏他们的友谊，可能乐队也会泡汤，Roger Taylor现在真心实意地后悔了，Brian八成已经察觉到了什么。

“你为什么要摸我的屁股？”Brian语气很冲，他本来有一副温柔的嗓音，这一刻却暴躁尖戾，他的怒火越烧越高，他现在就像只饿急了跳脚的长脚鹳鸟，摆出了战斗的姿势，把Roger推得在车上砸出了一声闷响，一丝歉疚之情都被怒气耗光。

这件困扰他很久的事情终于像火山口的岩浆一样射出来，掀起一场灰尘风暴，在气头上人往往会做出让自己后悔终身的举动，这是BrianMay在尚为年轻的今日学到的教训，他把手放在了Roger的屁股上狠狠地拍了一把，还意犹未尽地拧了一下。

“你把我当作你的哪个女孩一样了吗？这样玩好玩吗？你是不是觉得我很好玩？”Brian不得不承认和自己相比，Rog实在是拥有一个称得上完美的屁股，男人的屁股比女孩的紧实得多，捏起来也手感不错，他又摸了一把，Roger的屁股就像块只有圣诞节才会出现在餐桌上的节日布丁，哪里都有恰到好处的弹性，他能感觉得到Roger身体的热度和臀肉轻微的震动。

Brian想自己已经被Roger逼疯了，他已经完全失去了理智，“好玩吗这样？你是觉得我是基佬吗？还是你突然变成基佬怎么的？你怎么不摸摸自己的屁股，你的屁股他妈的棒极了！”Brian感到了疼，Roger用头狠狠地撞向了Brian的下巴，那块他们碰撞过的地方开始发烫疼痛，Brian恨恨地捂住下巴，他咬住下嘴唇痛得直抽冷气。

“是啊，我是基佬，我想上你，也想你上我。我是不是很愚蠢是不是恶心到你了？你大可以不忍受我，你就不应该对我好！”Roger开始朝他咆哮，他们一开始就不应该认识，不应该和Brian住到一起，Brian不应该时时都想着照顾他，不应该多管他的闲事，帮他把罗宋汤里讨人厌的胡萝卜丁挑走，不管多晚都给他留着门等他，在舞台上无知无觉地穿着包臀修身的演出服。

Brian弯着腰他不知道Roger脸上是什么表情，但是他从来没听过Roger这样哽咽颤抖着咆哮，他想Roger是真的生气了，虽然他平时总喜欢装小姑娘哭的声音逗Roger说Roger脾气大得就像个小姑娘，但是他也不想看见Roger真的哭，眼泪让人心烦意乱。

他的身体在他的大脑之前做出了反应，Brian捏住Roger的脸长驱直入地给了他一个吻，他把舌头伸进Roger的嘴撬开他的牙关，开始和Roger的舌头纠缠在一起，他这样横冲直撞野蛮地吻着Roger，搞出了下流的巨大水声，这有悖于他一贯奉行的礼貌守则，但是他就是要给Roger一点教训，让他知道不要随便招惹BrianMay，他的脾气不比Roger好多少他会像个疯子一样给Roger一点苦头，这是Roger自找的，因为是他先摸了我的屁股。Brian变本加厉地按住Roger的头加深了这个吻，直到Roger咬了他的舌头让他刺痛地松开嘴。

他们就像两条滑稽的亲吻鱼一样用吸盘把彼此吸住，面红耳赤，气喘吁吁。Brian眼神一暗，他打开了车门趁Roger没有防备的时候把金发的漂亮鼓手推进了车里，Roger摔在后排的座位上的时候后脑还撞到了车门的框，他在软座上晕了好一会，眼前发黑。这一切都在电光火石之间，等他真的神志清明的时候Brian的全部重量已经压在他身上，又捧着他的脸和他接吻，第二个吻仍然是急切的带有怒气的吻，他能感觉到Brian的虎牙划到了他的嘴唇，他们的牙齿碰在一起发出的声音很涩耳，Roger推不开压制住他的高大男人，更糟的是，他不想。

在他们交换第一个吻的时候他是抗拒的，他不想Brian这样对他，就像是一种出于报复心态的怜悯一样，他不想被朋友这样施舍，喜欢一个人的时候就已经是卑微的开端，但是他还不至于到这副田地，需要喜欢的人靠怜悯同情和他接吻做爱。但是他的身体是简单且诚实的，对每一个撩拨都像熟练的妓女一样甘之如饴。

他硬了，在Brian摸他屁股的时候他就硬了，他想和Brian做爱，想这件事他已经想了一年，他的身体是如此迫切以至于，他就算是清晨听见Brian房里做爱的声音他都能对着晨勃的阴茎撸上一发，在射精的时候他一片空白的大脑里钻出Brian的脸，自下而上看着他睁着无辜的棕榈色的眼睛，漂亮的嘴唇吃进他的阴茎，鼻尖被他的耻毛擦得通红，下巴上还流着他的前液一片水光，他的龟头抵在Brian的喉咙口进出，那里像奶油做的温床，湿热紧密得包裹着他的全部。他甚至能想象出手指插进那一堆潦草凌乱粗粝坚硬的黑发里是什么样的感受，他会扯着Brian的头发让他吃痛得叫出声，又因为嘴里塞满了他的鸡巴，只能忿忿不平地红着眼眶瞪他一眼。

“你根本不是基佬，你就是出门的时候脑子撞在了门上坏掉了，你就是想看我笑话吧？你他妈脑子坏了。”Brian松开他的嘴，不再像要把他的半张脸吃了一样地啃他的下巴，他嘶哑着嗓子贴着Roger的耳骨说些疯言疯语，把Roger的手腕攥在一起压在玻璃上，就这种时候，他甚至还能想到要把自己的手垫在鼓手的手腕底下。“Roger Meddows Taylor，你脑子坏了。”

“我脑子坏了。”Roger干脆放弃了挣扎，他和Brian挤在狭窄逼仄的厢式货车的后座，呼吸浑浊滚烫，从一个人的肺里钻出来就钻进另一个人的嘴里，空气变成火一样的胶质，他们的腿蜷缩着贴在一起，肢体不再是肢体，变成两块贴在一起的肉，收缩痉挛着难舍难分，每一次挪动的摩擦都使得皮肤藏在衣料下风声鹤唳。这车的后座足够宽敞到容纳两个人但不是两个男人，Roge当然r也有过像公狗一样趴在女孩身上就在这儿。

现在不一样，这是他第一次，这是第一次他被一个男人压在车的后座上，Brian瘦得仿佛只剩一副骨架，却出人意料蛮力很大，他屈起腿像一条公狗一样趴在Roger身上，他也硬了，那根邦硬的生殖器官就杵在Roger大腿上，这条恶犬，顶着一头发胶失效的半卷短发，穿着粗气聒噪地吼叫着，眼睛却饥饿得要冒出绿光来，恶犬顺着他的脖子咬到了锁骨，刺痛又辛辣，他的舌头粗糙得仿佛长满倒刺，被他舔咬的地方流过一条冰凉又湿滑的触觉，Roger想着这真是一条不会取悦人的恶犬啊。

Brian用膝盖把Roger往上抵，他凸起的半月板顶着Roger的睾丸让他疼痛，Roger吃痛地呻吟了一声却被Brian咬了一下喉结，他总算不忙着钳制Roger，反而把手往下移隔着裤子揉了一把Roger明显凸起的形状可观的阴茎，那双手指纤长掌心布满老茧的手毫不留情，Roger痛得几乎要流出眼泪，他本来就硬得快要断了，Brian的手指甲刮过了他的马眼让他的阴茎不受控制地颤抖着喷出前液，他就像一个尿裤子的小孩一样在裤子上洇出一片深色的水渍。他觉得是那些手指头上凸起的关节强奸了他的阴茎。

“你脑子也坏了吗？你他妈在做什么？”Roger控制住他强烈想要吼叫的欲望，他知道自己就要投降了。“你就想着我这样操你不是吗？那我就来操你，如你所愿。你不想我操你吗？”Brian没有啰嗦地脱开了Roger的上衣，他不耐烦地扯开自己的衣服，脸上还沾着晚餐时候留下的污垢，他都没顾上擦一下。

疼痛带来的快感持续顺着脊柱传递到Roger的后脑，他的一部分是醒着的，装满了BrianMay，还有一部分是昏厥的，盛满四处迸溅的电火花一般的高昂性欲。他不想真的知道答案，他不想知道他的Bri到底是怎么样的心思，是对他恨之入骨还是怒气冲把他当作一个了泄欲工具，他不感兴趣，他现在就像灌下了一整个酒吧的马提尼，他变成沉在他浆糊一样的脑子里的黄色潜水艇，只会随着一波三折的情欲飘荡。他只知道Brian的嘴唇像火烧云一样波折柔软，胸膛坚实滚烫，那双手在他身上毫无章法地游走，仿佛要把他吞拆入腹。操，他开始战栗，仿佛全身的感觉神经元只集中在Brian手指触碰到的地方嗷嗷待哺。

当Brian的掌心滑过他的胸部他甚至能感觉到Brian的掌纹，像聚拢女人的乳房一样揉捏着他扁平的胸部，Brian皱起眉盯着他的乳头，像一颗红豆那样大小的凸起，有一圈能够引以为傲的规整乳晕，Roger Taylor有一对可口的，朱红色的乳头，Brian试探着用舌尖舔了一下，然后把那小巧的乳珠像小时候吮吸糖果一样压在舌头底下转着圈舔，这让Roger毫不抑制地呻吟出声，他像抱着自己的孩子一样抱着Brian毛发旺盛的头颅抱在胸口让他吸自己的乳头，生理性的泪水蓄积在他的眼眶里，他不知道这里面多少是出于羞耻心，他只知道他自己变成了一条在干涸滩涂上汲取所有水分的肮脏小鱼，对所有的快感敞开怀抱，敞开每一个会流水的腺体。

看到他闭上眼睛，Brian不满地咬了一口Roger的乳头，他的手又回到了Roger的裆部，男人了解男人的快感就像草履虫了解草履虫，他扯开Roger的裤子褪到小腿，搓捏了一把Roger大腿根部的疲于锻炼的嫩肉，Roger的身体根本不像粗糙僵硬的男性肉体，反而骨架纤细，软肉嫩嫩白白包裹住骨头，一点也不像一个搞他妈的摇滚的鼓手，反而像个小姑娘似的。一个脾气暴躁发完火又开始偷偷哭，什么时候都任性得要命的小姑娘。

Brian这么想着突然觉得Roger格外可爱起来，他握住Roger的鸡巴开始贴着他自己的开始上下撸动，他现在只想和Roger做爱，他还没操过男人，但是他知道他这么聪明的人不用学就能会，不就是一个洞么。“把腿敞开些，”Brian开始发号施令，“回答我，你想我操你吗？”

“操，你他妈的发什么神经？”Roger被Brian手上动作激得流出了眼泪，手脚却都酸软无力，他努力去扒开Brian的手却软绵绵地像撒娇，Roger Taylor恨透了这样的自己，就像只满脑子只有性爱的发情的猫咪，只会三更半夜蹲在灌木丛里淫叫。Brian为了惩罚他的不听话不怀好意地挠了一下Roger的蛋，Roger宁愿他像之前一样蹂躏他的阴茎，蹂躏他的睾丸，这像羽毛一样的撩拨让他痒得要射精，却差在临门一脚上，他听见自己的喉咙背叛了大脑，“我想，你操我。快操我。”

他像个大开门户的婊子似的张开了腿，他的内裤还勒在大腿上，仿佛他残留地一点羞耻心，他抬起头偷偷亲了亲Brian的下巴，那里有些新长的青草似的胡茬，他突然觉得委屈极了，他就像一个玩具被Brian压在最心爱的车的后座上为所欲为，身上沾满了咸腥的体液，被喜欢的人把裤子拉到脚踝，死皮赖脸求着他操。操，他的眼睛开始控制不住地流眼泪，咸涩无用的温凉液体爬满了他的颧骨，太丢人了，他就在BrianMay面前委屈地哭了。

Roger想用手臂遮住自己的眼睛，却被Brian强硬地拉开，他又像一只狗一样凑过来舔他的脸，Roger生气了，他弹起来对着Brian的肩膀乱咬一通，这让Brian的头撞到了车顶，他明显感到这辆车愤恨地震了一下。Roger就这样狼狈地，屁股蹭在Brian的鸡巴上，对着他的锁骨无理取闹似得又咬又啃，眼泪流得吉他手肩膀上一片水痕。他变成了一只世界上最没出息的，所有刺都被醋泡软的，虚张声势的刺猬。

更糟糕的是，Brian把他的两根手指伸到自己的嘴边舔湿，他看见Brian发红的舌尖卷出来绕着自己的手指舔了一圈又含着指尖吸了一下，然后把那两根手指伸进了他的屁眼，操，真他妈疼，真他妈长。指尖是凉的，越到根部却越热，想两个活物一样在他的直肠口迅猛盲目而快速的扭动，他不自觉地绞紧臀肉收缩肠道，却被Brian火辣辣地在屁股上打了一巴掌，他先听到了那一声响，再感觉到了烧灼的疼，他叛徒一样的鸡巴甚至听话地抖了两下吐出些浑浊的液体。“操，你就不能快点操进来吗？”Brian的手指还在他屁股里搅和，Roger扯着闷闷的鼻音可怜兮兮地喊着，他用尽全力想显得理直气壮些，回应他的却是又一下打在屁股上的掌印，“你急什么，我可不想你受伤。乖一点。”

就算做着世界上最混蛋的事情，Brian的语气却还是那样耐心温柔，这绝对不是因为他本身声音单薄，Roger觉得自己的大脑好像堵车了，一时间无法处理更多的信息，只是在回想Brian那句，乖一点。操，这个男人真是该死的迷人。Roger觉得自己简直无药可救了，他应该离开英国避开这个瘟神躲得远远的，永远不回来。

Bri的手指摸到了潮湿肠壁上一处小小的凸起，他知道男人前列腺的大致位置，但是却没想到这么容易就被他找到，他没轻没重地按了几下，Roger马上在他身上乱蹬了一通，整个下半身都躁动不已地乱扭，他高昂地叫了一声就像卡带一样没了声音，车子仿佛在抗议他们的瞎折腾一样随着Roger的动作左右晃了一阵，Roger射在了Brian的小腹上，精液顺着他平坦的腹部流到了他的耻毛上，Roger开始殴打他的手臂他的胸膛，不过都像棉花糖砸在身上似的又甜又软。他简直爱死了Roger射精以后的反应。

“你是被我的手指操射了吗？”Brian忍不住轻笑起来，他听见Roger吸鼻子的声音，那样一张完美的漂亮的脸蛋被四处流淌的液体混在一起打湿、糟蹋和摧毁，他是高傲的英俊的闪闪发光的RogerTaylor，这一刻却湿得像个八块钱一个小时的娼妓，所谓的自尊都被捣碎在情欲纠缠，最原始的欲望穿透了他让他变得一团糟，让他跪在地上像一条摇尾乞怜的小狗。他们像两条蛇一样冷冰冰地缠在一起接吻，Roger的嘴唇还在颤抖，他的脆弱恐慌像伤口上暴露出的骨头断面一般鲜血淋漓，他像个处男一样手足无措地颤抖着睫毛，Brian舔了一下他的睫毛。

他突然不忍心再欺负Roger了。

Brian熟练地从座位后面的空档里摸到保险套，Roger甚至吃了一惊，“你也带人在后座……？”Brian用牙齿咬住塑料包装撕开它然后麻利套在了自己的阴茎上，他早就硬地快要爆炸了。“没有，只是我知道你在这个椅子后面放了保险套。”

他把龟头对准那个已经做好准备的小口，泛着红一张一合的小孔，Roger张开手环住了Brian的肩膀，他们凑得更近，就像做过几百次的爱侣似的磨蹭着彼此的身体，Roger控制不住自己抖得跟个帕金森患者似的大腿，操，别他妈抖了，这不是你一直想要的吗。他射过了一次，才一会的功夫，他的鸡巴又颤颤巍巍地硬了一半。

“你真的喜欢我吗？”他听见大混蛋Brian May在他的耳边这样问，然后这个烂人就把自己的阴茎塞进了他的屁股，一把刚淬过火星子的凶器，插进了他的屁股，RogerTaylor疼得整个屁股都快飞了，这次他是真的哭了，疼哭的，谁知道他妈的BrianMay的鸡巴是这样的？他的手指都快掐进Brian背上的骨头了，Roger Taylor恶狠狠得咬着牙齿。

“操，操他妈的，不然呢？他妈的，去你妈的吧。”RogerTaylor最讨厌的事排行榜上绝对有在床上谈情说爱这一条，在车里也不行，情爱只会破坏性的美感，性爱就是性爱，不应该有什么附加意义。Roger Taylor是这样严格执行的，喜欢Brian与和Brian进行性交是两件完全互不影响的事，入此门者必将放弃一切希望，他怀抱着的绝望正在杀死他，又在拯救他。

Brian的鸡巴进了一半又被他抽出来绕着Roger发红的穴口打转，他不再掐着Roger的胸口，反而像个真正的情人一样抚摸Roger的头发，扶着他长了一圈软肉的后腰把鸡巴一下子插到底，他的囊袋打在Roger的屁股上，发出了一声轻微的响声，Roger把腿圈在Brian的腰上，出于羞耻心他不自觉地勾起小腿却踹在了Brian凸起的尾椎骨上，黑卷发的吉他手嘶了一声挺起了腰，却没想到鸡巴在鼓手体内进得更深了。操，Roger想，今天不是他把Brian夹断就是他被Brian操穿了，春梦里可从来不会有疼这件事。

金发的鼓手觉得自己肚皮都快被捅穿了，他整个人都在抖，无法控制下半身的痉挛，涕水流了他一下巴，流到脖子里和那些湿滑的汗混在一起，他整个人都热到发红，像蒸熟了的虾子一样皱巴巴地绞在一起，Brian像是用阴茎把他钉在了车的后座上，他托着Roger的头不让他磕到车窗玻璃上，另一只手掐着他的肩膀。他的脸颊沾满了汗水贴在Roger的脸上却像一条蛇纹路粗糙的腹部游过那样凉，Brian在吻他的嘴角，顺着他的下颌骨有一下没一下地亲吻他，Brian的嘴唇在他们进行了这一系列激烈的性交后出人意料地干燥得像一根羽毛，撩拨他让他想打喷嚏。Brian让人很痒，很疼，让人酸胀得想爆炸。

“放轻松Roger，我不知道你这么紧。”Brian换上了哄骗他的语气讲话，车里没有灯，Roger的视力很差，他只能在窗外矇昧的光团下勉强看见他的轮廓，大刀阔斧的曲线，又像他的心一样敏感细腻的五官，Brian很漂亮，是个漂亮混蛋。Roger开始用嘴唇寻找Brian的嘴唇，他开始适应了体内的异物感，他的肠道越是蠕动着适应，他越能清楚地感知到那根阴茎的形状，他知道那是根形状漂亮的家伙，龟头圆润饱满，包皮干净，表面的血管正在他的体内勃动。

在Roger稍微松口气的时候Brian开始抽送他的鸡巴，每一声搅动发出的水声都在Roger耳边放大，劈头盖脸压下来的快感淹没了他，他的身体和Brian的身体挤在一起，就好像不仅仅是他正在被Brian操，他们的肉体也变成摩擦在一起的两块正在融化的黄油，Roger的后背在皮质的车座上蹭出了声响，这些淫靡下流的声音交错在一起让他无法克制自己的呻吟，他的声带也像被操了一样，他叫得像一匹正在配种的母角马，Brian不得不好心提醒他“我们的窗户没关严实，有人会听见你这么大的声音的。”

他收缩了一下他的屁眼，咬了一口Brian的鼻子，后者在喉咙里不自觉地发出些粗重的哼鸣，他耸动腰部就像不要命似地抽送着鸡巴，Roger给他来的那一下逼得他差点全部交代了。他没有再讲话，而是抬起深色的眼盯了一会Roger，看过来的时候仿佛冰冷混着碎冰块的海水浸满Roger的七窍，无情的海底，沉睡着人类多余的欲望残骸，用巨大的压力和无情的温度拷问着他。操，到底是谁被按在车座上一动不动地操了这么久？Roger故意又夹了一下Brian，他避开Brian的眼睛，“你觉得这车晃得这么厉害路过的人会看不出里面发生了什么吗？”

密闭的空间变成辛秘湿热的子宫一样的温床，情欲的野果迅速膨胀，Roger觉得自己甚至顾不上呼吸，波形传递的快感让他兵溃千里，海啸一样掀过他的身体，顺着每一块肌肉的纹理像一张密不透风的网爬满他的全身，带着通电一样的刺激慢慢收紧，他现在只希望Brian能快点射精，如果他真的尿在车上他这辈子都不会原谅Brian，罪魁祸首还有心情在他耳边讲话，那些单词就像一阵空气骚扰他的耳廓。

“那你以后带女孩来做的时候也会想到你自己现在这样吗？”Brian射在了保险套里，他把软下来的阴茎拔出来，故意缓慢地让Roger听到那一声啵的声响。“认真的吗？在操我的时候还要提到别人？”Roger自己的鸡巴已经射了两回再也射不出东西，他的蛋已经空了，两个人的汗液体液混杂在他的身体上，像强力胶一样让他觉得自己已经和车和Brian粘在一起，他们就像正在吸食彼此的两条水蛭一样毫无嫌隙地贴在一起，分享同一种诡异的怪味。Brian趴在他身上玩他的头发，他不断梳理着把Roger的额发，这算什么，露水情人的耳鬓厮磨吗？

Roger踹了一脚Brian的小腿，他不想一个潮湿的骨架压在他的肋骨上要把他压到断气，“你他妈能从我身上爬起来，然后行行好去开车吗？我不想动。”他抬头看见车窗上还留着Brian的一个手印，正在随着窗户上白雾的消失而逐渐模糊。他不由自主地把自己的手覆盖上去，就好像隔着时空和Brian的手指真的扣在一起一样。Brian开始摸索自己的衣服，他先把Roger的衣服扔给他再自己开始慢吞吞穿起衣服。在他下车去驾驶座的时候Roger听见他的一声叹息。

这场性交耗空了RogerTaylor的所有力气，他四仰八叉地躺在座位上连给自己穿上上衣的精神都没有，他的乳头被Brian搞得又肿又疼，屁股也没法动，他暗自祈祷希望里面不要流血，操，这是他的第一次，就这样和一个烂人朋友浪费在一辆车里。爽得就像新长着嫩肉的伤疤被一下撕开了结痂，疼却也能一直蔓延到骨骼。

“Roger，其实你没有必要这么做，谁都喜欢你。你不必用这种方式。”Brian轻轻地说了一句，他开车很稳，从来不会有不必要的加速和刹车，“对不起。”他看了一眼后视镜，Roger把头仰在勉强没有沾到不知名液体的地方闭着眼睛昏昏欲睡，他像一头狼狈又累到极点的狮子幼崽，这让Brian饱受良心责备。

“你真的一点也都不解风情，”Roger几乎是怒极反笑起来，他咬牙切齿地换了一个更舒服的姿势，很明显他的屁股还痛得像不属于他自己一样，“你知道，和人做爱结束以后，对方说的最讨厌的话第一名就是对不起。”他冷冷地嘲笑着Brian，又摆出了气势汹汹的样子。

Brian想要解释，他是真的感到愧疚，他不是这么容易冲动的人，只是这么多事在一天发生脾气再好的人也会有爆发的时候，像Brian这样周期长久的活火山，反而喷发的更猛烈，他脑子坏了，他的所有弦都崩断了，Brian在意识到他真的操了他的室友同时也是他的鼓手朋友时冷汗涔涔地浸透了他的衬衫，他的衬衫上还沾着Roger弄上去的肉汁土豆泥的污渍，提醒他这一切真的发生了，他无处可逃，他一走神就会想到Roger流着眼泪说“我就是喜欢你啊。”

他开始真的头痛起来，他就这样毫无防备地走进了一个死胡同一个悖论里，他不可能不和Roger继续做朋友，Roger是一个很好的室友很好的朋友，他喜欢Roger，同时最重要的是，他必须要和Roger继续他们的乐队，这是他的战友他的伙伴，他最有默契的搭档，过去的一切沙垒都由他们的两双手一起搭建，未来的所有宏伟空想蓝图都有Roger的一部分，他早就把Roger计算成为他生命的一部分。

人怎么能够简单地放弃割舍生命的一部分。

他们的车突然行驶到了颠簸不平地路段，就像一艘只有一面帆的小船飘摇在狂风骤雨的漆黑大海上，Roger被弄醒了，他的头磕在了车窗框上，嘴里不满地骂了几句，蜷缩成更小的一团又闭上了眼。Brian在后视镜里看着他睡着的样子，突然又想起那几个说要把他和Roger放船上送走的姑娘，他现在模模糊糊地明白了那是个什么意思，尽管他想的和人家想的错得太过离谱。

开过了那颠簸的一段后长路皆为坦途，澄澈漆黑的天际没有单薄的浮云，没有月亮，只有漫天疏密交叉的繁星，传递着来自百年前的光亮，这是他忠诚的朋友。他不喜欢象征主义的诗歌，却也记得一句，我的心思不为谁停留，而心总要为谁跳动。他不知道应该怎么回应Roger的想法，也觉得自己似乎没有资格让Roger就这样放弃，他不肯放手，永远也不会。


End file.
